princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Hank Gilligan
Henry "Hank" Django Gilligan is the happy go lucky son of Hogarth "Hoagie" P. Gilligan Jr. (formally "Numbuh 2") and Abigail "Abby" Gilligan (née Lincoln & formally "Numbuh 5"). He was chosen by Kingsley to be the Vanguard's Technology Department Supervisor. He was created by Kururu418 for PrincessCallyie's NextGen contest. Background Hank made his debut in Generation: Rising Stars in episode Hank's Dilemma where Hank is having second thoughts on why Kinglsey picked him. He also appeared in A Capture Guest and The Book of Le Fay to help find Rénee when she was kidnapped. Born to Abigail Lincoln and Hoagie Gilligan, Henry was a happy go lucky kid that shared his father’s love for flying and 2x4 technology. From the time he could walk he was constantly building whatever wild inventions popped into his head. He specialized in aviation and would build all types of planes to soar through the skies with. Unfortunately, when he was eight, one of his flights went horribly and resulted in the loss of his legs. For a while Hank became totally depressed, losing his drive for both aviation and invention and closing himself off to everyone. He became bitter and was really just going through the motions of his life. Eventually, he ended up meeting a man named Felix Renton, who showed him that despite being in a wheelchair he could do just as much as anyone else. Inspired and reinvigorated by his love of building, he started making major modifications to his wheelchair using mostly 2x4 tech since it was all he could get his hands on. He started to invent new vehicles and modifications to make things easier for both him and others with his disability and did his best to show others they could be just as capable too. After a supervillain attack where hostages were being held took place, Hank decided to intervene and soon after got into superhero activities, going under the alias ‘Goshawk’ (a subspecies of hawks). He quickly began making a name for himself and was eventually sought out by Kingsley to the join the Vanguard, which he happily accepted. Personality Hank is a kind and fun person, if not a bit of a goofball. He can be a bit shy and nerdy, but when he opens up he’s very friendly and loves going with the flow, making casual conversation, and telling jokes. He’s very loyal and compassionate, the type of person who wears his heart on his sleeve. He’s intelligent and resourceful usually thinking his way out of most situations. He also has a strong sense of deduction. He’s a big gear head and loves building gadgets and vehicles, and he’s always tinkering and thinking of ways to improve and top his last inventions. He takes a lot of pride in all of his work, and he never gives up on a creation until he can get it to work. Hank will go out of his way to help or cheer someone up since seeing others in a bind or depressed reminds him of his darker days. He is mildly annoyed when people focus on his legs, coddling or pitying him, and will even go as far as to tell jokes about it to let them know it doesn't bother him. He's fiercely loyal to anyone, he considers friends. He tends to get very nervous around pretty girls, particularly Tizzy, but every now and then he can actually come off as rather smooth. He enjoys watching anime and playing video games during his free time, and greatly enjoys playing Yipper (he's a three-time regional champion). He has a taste for weird food combinations like jelly beans on ice cream or grilled cheese and pickle sandwiches. He's fluent in French, which he learned from his grandmother. He also tends to become a bit cockier when he's flying, though his main personality traits still remain. Appearance Hank has tan skin and auburn hair. He very much resembles his father (Numbuh 2) when he was turned into a teen. He normally wears a blue tank top, black pants, and white tennis shoes. He also sports his mother's old cap, only backward, and a pair of flight goggles. He sits in a silver high-tech looking wheelchair. His Vanguard attire consists of a purple shirt with the Vanguard symbol over his left chest, black fingerless gloves, and white pants. He still wears his cap and goggles. Relationships Kingsley Spicer Hank looks up to Kingsley as both a hero and an inventor. He is always helping him out with gadgets and inventions, goes to him for pointers when it comes to mechanical, and sometimes just regular troubles. He views him as sort of an older brother figure and wants to live up to the job he trusted him with as a lead officer. Cayenne Jojo Though the two don't have much in common, Hank thinks highly of her. He respects her for not tiptoeing around his injury or treating him differently than any of the other league members. For the most part, the two get along through Kingsley. Melvin While not initially very close to his cousin because of their clashing personalities, the two have grown to be on fairly good terms. They have spent the past few months catching up and often end up helping one another out during a crisis. Tizzy Hank is absolutely head over heels for Tizzy, and would often end up a blabbering mess at her mere presence. Now he can hold casual conversations with her, and while she's seemingly interested in him he's still working up the nerve to ask her out...which does happen eventually. Chloe Hank and Chloe often end up clashing with one another. Hank dislikes how she tends to walk over Kingsley, and she also tends to mock his more nerdy habits such as his love for Yipper cards. Lequan Lequan would sneak into his office and raid his mini fridge. Hank eventually just tells him to come in and eat whenever he wants, and now he occasionally comes in and watches him work while he snacks. Hank is just happy he doesn't seem bothered by his unique taste in food. Parents Hank greatly admires and loves both his parents. He often spends time building and goofing around with his father. When it comes to serious advice, however, he will more often than not go to his mother, who he sees at the more mature of the two. Trivia * Hank's birthday is December 17th, the date of the first successful flight of Wright brothers back in 1903. * Hank's middle name, Django, was based on the character Django Freeman from Django Unchained, who Kururu418 is a huge fan of. Category:Vanguard League Category:Characters Category:14 years old Category:Human Category:Male Category:Next Gen Category:Technology Department Category:Kururu418's characters